Camping Trip
by misao1000
Summary: Naru, Sasuke, and their friends go on a camping trip, even though a escaped killer, who attacked Naru some years ago, has escaped. Character selection is Naruto/Sasuke, however, this is a Naru/Sasuke fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any part of Naruto.**

**(A/N:**** This is a Naru (fem Naruto)/Sasuke story, but it will also involve other couples.)**

**Chapter One**

Inside a large house, in the better part of the city of Konoha, one person was busy packing, while the other sat on the sofa, watching something. As the person who was busy packing brought some items into the living room, he looked over at his companion.

"Naru?"

Turning to look at the man who addressed her, Naru smiled at him. "Yes Sasuke?"

"You do remember, that we have a early start tomorrow, right?"

Naru nodded her head, and went back to watching the television. "All of my stuff is already packed, Sasuke".

Sasuke let out a sigh, and turning away from the pile of camping gear at his feet, headed back towards his and Naru's room. After Sasuke had left her, Naru gave a quick look over at the camping gear. (I really should help him, since he is so looking forward to this). She was about to get to her feet, when the show she was watching, suddenly cut out, and was replaced by a news announcement.

"We interrupt this program, for a breaking news story. Serial killer Togata Mizuki has escaped from the correctional facility in Iwa. His current where abouts are unknown at this time. We advise the general public to be extremely cautious. Mizuki is extremely dangerous, and is not to be approached"

Just as the news announcement ended and the show Naru had been watching came back on, Sasuke returned with his arms full of Naru's stuff. "Looks like that is everything" he said, dropping the stuff on top of everything else.

"Sasuke, I don't think we should go".

Looking over at Naru, Sasuke saw her with her knees pulled up to her chest, and a frightened look on her face. Making his way over to her, Sasuke sat down beside her, and placing his arm across her shoulders, pulled her close. "What's wrong, Naru?".

It was a while before Naru spoke. "Do you remember Togata Mizuki, Sasuke?"

Naru didn't see it, but Sasuke let a dark glare cross his face, as he heard that name. "I remember him. And I will never forget what he tried to do to you, Naru". Sasuke felt Naru move closer against him, and tightened his embrace around her. "Is he the reason, you said we shouldn't go on this trip, Naru? After all, he is locked away, in a prison far from here. I made certain that he couldn't get to you again".

"He has escaped Sasuke. I was about to come help you with my stuff, when the news interrupted my show, with the news report. Sasuke, he is going to come after us".

Sasuke felt Naru tremble, and he moved so he was on his knees before her. "Naru look at me". Naru raised her head, and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "First off Naru, he is a long way away from here. Secondly, we are going away from the village, on this trip, so it will be much harder for him to find us, plus the fact, I am sure there are people looking for him. And finally, you and I are not going to be alone on this trip. All of our friends are also going on this trip".

Naru seemed to relax a little bit, but she had a sudden recollection of what happened the last time, they had a run in with Mizuki. "But Sasuke, he has shown that he doesn't care if others are there. Have you forgotten what happened to the last people, who got in his way?".

"I do remember Naru, but they were taken by surprise. You know that".

Sasuke started to say more to Naru, but at that time the phone beside the couch rung. Naru jumped and let out a scream. "Naru relax, it is only the phone" said Sasuke, leaning towards the coffee table, and pushing the speaker phone button. "Hello".

"Hey Sasuke, I just received word about Mizuki, and was wondering if you was still going on your trip".

"Yes we are, Aniki".

There was silence on the phone for a few minutes. "I do think you should reconsider, but since I know how stubborn you are, I want you to tell me where you are going to be exactly. This way I can, come find you if something comes up".

"We are going to be in the area around Lake Shui. I don't have a exact area yet, but it is going to be about two maybe three miles, from that old hotel".

"Ok. I doubt they will work out there, but I want you both you and Naru, to take your cell phones. And if one you has a signal, once you found a place to setup, call me".

"I will".

"You and Naru take care of yourselves, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. As for Mizuki, we will do all we can to recapture him, as soon as possible".

"Thanks Itachi. Night".

"Night".

With a click, Itachi hung up, and Sasuke turned off the speaker. He then turned back to Naru. "Ready for bed?".

Naru nodded, and moved so she could stand up. Sasuke standing up a few moments later, placed his arm around her waist, and started to lead her towards their bedroom. Entering the bedroom a few minutes later, Naru moved away from Sasuke, and headed over towards a dresser, while Sasuke went and sat down on the bed. Reaching the dresser and opening the top drawer, Naru looked inside, and began to look through the items inside. Some minutes later, she pulled out a night gown, and after closing the drawer, headed towards the bathroom. "Since we won't have time in the morning, I am going to take a shower, Sasuke".

"Want me to join you?", asked Sasuke, sending her a smile.

Naru blushed, and soon returned the smile. "Pervert", makes her way into the bathroom, and closes the door behind herself.

Sasuke happy that he got Naru to smile, layed back on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Hearing the sound of running water some moments later, Sasuke's thoughts drifted back to the night, he almost lost Naru, to Mizuki.

**Flashback: Three years ago**

Driving at a slow pace, since it was pouring down rain, Sasuke leaned forward and wiped the build up of fog off of the windshield, so he could see the way ahead. "I sure picked a lovely night, to take Naru out".

Stopping at a red light, Sasuke glanced over into the passenger seat, at his cell phone. (Maybe I should call her, and see if we can reschedule). He started to lean over and pick up his phone, when a horn sounded behind him. Looking forwards again, he saw that the light had changed to green. Sighing to himself, Sasuke continued on his way, at a slow pace.

Around a hour after he had left his house, Sasuke pulled to a stop in front of a large house. Not seeing any break in the rain, Sasuke opened his door, and quickly got out of his car. Once out, he took off running towards the front porch of Naru's house. Reaching the front porch, he took a few minutes to wipe the rain from his eyes, then turned to face the door.

What he saw filled him with worry. The front door had been kicked open with such force, that it was barely still hanging to the frame. Sasuke started to run inside, but something Itachi had told him time and again, creeped into his head. Turning away from the door, Sasuke ran back towards his car, and reaching it leaned inside. He grabbed his phone, and bringing up the contact list, scrolled down until a certain name was highlighted. Pushing the send button, he put the phone to his ear.

After what seemed like hours, someone answered. "Hello, Sasuke".

"I don't have time to explain Aniki, but can you come over to Naru's house? I think she is in danger".

"What's wrong?" asked Itachi, hearing panic in Sasuke's voice.

"I don't know. But I found her front door kicked in. I am going to see if I can find her"

Itachi shouted for Sasuke to wait, but all he heard was a click, as Sasuke hung up. "Damn it Oto, you are always to reckless.

Sasuke knew he was taking a big risk by not waiting for Itachi to arrive, but what else was he supposed to do. Tossing his phone down into the passenger seat, he leaned a bit further into the car, and opened the glove compartment. Reaching inside, he took out the gun Itachi had given him, some months ago. Climbing back out of the car, Sasuke headed back towards the house, at a run.

Reaching the front door, he slowly made his made way inside. Sasuke thought about calling out, but since he didn't know if the person who had broken in was still there or not, he decided it best not to do so. Making his way deeper into the house, he came upon the entrance to the living room. pressing himself up against the wall, he slowly made his way towards the doorway, while listening for some kind of movement.

A sudden noise from above, drew his attention towards the ceiling. Abandoning his current task, Sasuke headed towards the stairs, and on reaching them, started up them. Nearing the top he heard a cry, that he will never forget. "Please stop!" Not thinking, Sasuke shouted Naru, and took off running towards her room. Before he could reach the room, Sasuke heard another scream from Naru, then the sound of breaking glass. Reaching Naru's room, he kicked open her door, pointing his gun, and moving it around the room. "Naru, are you alright?".

"S-s-sasuke? Help me"

Looking over to wear Naru's voice had come from, Sasuke found her on top of her bed, and he also noticed that the window next to her bed, was shattered like someone had jumped out of it. Making his way over to the bed, he found that Naru had been tied to the bed in a spread-eagle potion, and her clothes had been slashed in certain places. However, what caught his attention most of all, was the large knife, sticking out of her chest, very close to her heart.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts, when he felt the bed shift. Looking over to his left side, he saw that Naru had sat down on the edge of the bed, and was about to brush her hair. Standing up, Sasuke climbed back onto the bed, on his knees, and moved so he was behind Naru. "Let me help you, Naru".

Smiling to herself, Naru passed him her brush, and sat there quietly as Sasuke started to brush her hair. After some minutes had passed, Naru asked Sasuke if she had woke him up, when she sat down on the bed. "You didn't wake me, Naru".

"Ok. You seemed so peaceful lying there, I thought I had".

"I was thinking about three years ago". Sasuke felt Naru stiffen at his words. "I wish I could forget all about that night, Sasuke. But because of him, and the marks he left me, I doubt I ever will", reaches up her hand, and pulls aside the top of her gown, revealing several small scars, and one large one, near her heart.

Sasuke places his hand on top of her shoulder. "Naru, I promise you, nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I will die to protect you, before I ever let him near you again. I promise".

Naru turns to face him, a genuine smile on her face. "I hope it never comes to you dieing for me, Sasuke. Now we should get to sleep".

As Naru changed her position so she could lay down on the bed, Sasuke tossed the brush onto the bedside table, and got to his feet. "I need to get a quick shower, so you go ahead and get some sleep. I will try not to wake you, when I come to bed".

Laying down on her side of the bed, Naru closed her eyes, and started to relax, as Sasuke made his way over to the dresser, to find him something to wear, after his shower.  
-

Several miles away, in a small house a man with dirty white hair stood over the bodies, of a young couple. "Hearing those screams sounded so good, to my ears. However they fail in comparison to the ones I had last, that night three years ago". Kneeling down over the man he had just killed, Mizuki felt around until he found what he was looking for. Giving a smile that only intensified his scary features, Mizuki reached into the mans pocket, and pulling out his hand a few minutes later, held up a set of keys. "We will be together again real soon, my sweet canary. And once we are, you will sing for me, just as you did that night, long ago".

With keys in hand, Mizuki made his way out of the house, and towards the parked car in the driveway.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review and Reply:**

**(A/N:** Rewrote the review exactly, as it was written to me)

Krytical: This sounds like a rip off of N.V.9'S story 'game of devils'. If u cant come up with ideas on your own at least give credit to those u steal from.

My Reply: First off Krytical, I didn't even know about that story, until you mentioned it. Secondly, you really shouldn't make such accusations of theft, until you know all of the facts. Now then, if N.V.9 reads my story, and thinks it is too close to his/hers, and wants me to make changes or whatever, all they have to do is contact me, and let me know.

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Naru was awoke by the ringing of the phone. Looking over towards the bedside table clock, she saw that it was just after six thirty. Letting out a small groan, she started to get up and go see who was calling, but found that she was unable to do so, since she was wrapped in a strong embrace by Sasuke. "Wake up Sasuke" she called, elbowing him in the gut.

Sasuke just grunted, held her tighter, and mumbled "Don't want too".

Naru thought for a few minutes, then gave a devious smile."If you don't let go Sasuke, we are going to be late for our trip, and you won't get to see me in that sexy bikini, you like so much".

Sasuke let her go, and opening his eyes, told her she was mean. Naru told him she knows, and quickly climbed out of bed, since the phone was still ringing. As she ran out of the room, Sasuke having sat up, watched how her chest bounced as she ran, and smiled at how lucky he was to have, her as his wife. Deciding that he should go ahead and get dressed, Sasuke climbed out of bed, and made his way over towards the closet.

Having reached it, he opened the door and had just reached inside, when Naru returned. "Who called?" asked Sasuke.

"Neji. He said he and TenTen had gone on ahead to find a place to setup camp, and that one of them would meet us, if they found a place".

Having taken down a light colored shirt, and a pair of jeans, Sasuke made his way over to the dresser for the other items he needed. Naru meanwhile had taken his place at the closet, and was looking for something to wear herself. As Sasuke made his way over to the bed, and started to take off his bed clothes, Naru pulled down a khaki shirt, and a pair of tan shorts. Going over to a nearby mirror, she held it up to her body. After a few minutes, she turned to look at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, how does this look?".

Sasuke having just finished pulling his pants on, looked over at her. "It looks alright". he said, leaning back down, and picking up his shirt. Naru pouted, that went unnoticed by Sasuke, and made her way over to the dresser, so she could get what she needed. Sasuke having finished with all but his shoes, sat down on the bed, as Naru pulled out a sports bra, and a pair of panties. With her clothes in hand, she headed over towards the bed, and on reaching it, places her clothes on top of it.

Sasuke having finished getting dressed, stood up and came over to Naru. Stopping before her, he wrapped his arms around her, and leaning down a bit, placed a kiss upon her lips. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later, he sent her a smile. "Don't take all day getting dressed. After all, it is a long drive to the lake", still holding on to her.

"If you keep holding me Sasuke, it will take all day. So how about you go load all of our stuff into the jeep, so I can get dressed?".

"Alright. But I expect to hold you more often, once we get to the campsite", lets her go, and heads towards the door.

Just before Sasuke leaves the room, he hears Naru say. "I'll think about it". As Sasuke left the room, Naru pulled her gown up over her head, and off. Tossing it over into a corner hamper, she picked up her panties, and started to get dressed.  
-

Making his way along at as leisurely pace, so as to not draw attention to himself, Mizuki was thinking to himself. (Need to ditch this car, and find some other means of travel. I doubt that couple has been found yet, but I can't take the risk of being captured now. Not when I have the chance, to hear my little canary sing for me again).

Looking up he saw a sign that said Shiko 5 miles. Giving a smile, Mizuki thought perfect, and continued on his way, increasing his speed, just a bit.  
-

Several minutes after he had left the bed room, Sasuke returned to find Naru, putting her hair up in pig tails. "You do know, that once we start driving, your hair is going to be blown all over the place, right?".

"I know, and I have it all taken care of". Finishing with her hair, Naru made her way back over to the bed, were she picked up a hair scarf. Placing it on top of her head, she preceded to tie it off, around her head. Turning around to face Sasuke, she asked him how she looked. Sasuke looking down at her feet, slowly moved his head upwards, taking in her tan legs, nicely shaped waist, flat stomach, well developed breast, and angelic face. "You look absolutely wonderful, Naru. And anyone that tells you differently, is a fool".

Naru blushed, and looked away from him. After a few minutes of awkwardness, she asked if he had everything loaded into the jeep. "There is one thing left".

Naru gave him a quizzical look, and placed her finger to her chin, trying to think of what could be left. "Wasn't everything put in the living room last night?"

Sasuke making his way closer to her said. "It was, but this item got moved somewhere else". Naru started to ask what the item was, but before she could do so, Sasuke having stopped in front of her, quickly picked her up. "Sasuke! What are you doing?".

"I am packing the last item, we need to pack" said Sasuke, placing a kiss on her lips, and heading towards the door. Sasuke carried Naru all the way outside, and didn't put her down, until he was standing beside their jeep. "There was no need, for you to carry me all the way outside, you know".

Sasuke just smirked at her, and opened the passenger side door. Naru sent him a glare, and climbed inside. "Don't forget to lock the front door" she said.

Sasuke after closing her door, made his way back towards the house, so he could grab his keys, and lock the door. As he was inside getting his keys, the phone rung. He started to answer it, but looking over at the clock and seeing that it was getting close to time to meet the others, he just let it ring, and ran out of the house, only stopping long enough to, lock and close the door behind himself.  
-

Inside the Konoha Police Department, Itachi was sitting at his desk looking over a report he had just received, with the phone receiver propped against his right shoulder. "Come on Sasuke, answer the phone". After letting the phone ring several times, he pushed the hang up button, and quickly punched in another number. After several rings, he heard. "Your call has been forwarded to a voice answering service. If you like, to leave a call back number or a brief message, press one". Pushing the button one on the phone, Itachi heard. "Please leave your message after the tone". Itachi hears a tone, and starts to speak. "Sasuke, it is me. I just received a report about a young couple found dead, some miles away from Iwa. Their car was taken, so as soon as you get this message call me".

With his message complete, Itachi hung up the phone and looked over the report again. A few minutes later, he tosses down the report, and leans back in his chair, hopeing that Sasuke returns his call soon.

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
